Papá, Ada y Khaga
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Antes titulado PADRES POR UN DIA... Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli y... ¿un bebé?
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG  
Genere: Humor/General  
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli y... ¿un bebé? Uh oh...

**Padres por un día**  
_  
Por The Balrog of Altena_

"¿Pero _qué_ se supone que tengo que hacer _yo_ con _ésto_?"

Gandalf le miró por debajo de esas largas y espesas cejas blancas. Aragorn se veía muy agitado y molesto. Los cabellos negros hirsutos se le habían pegado a la cara a causa del sudor que le caía de la frente; tenía los ojos muy abiertos, casi desencajados.

"Cuidarlo." - le respondió Gandalf con muchas tranquilidad - "No será por mucho tiempo; sólo hasta que la madre se recupere, o hasta que aparezca el padre."

"¿Por qué yo?" - gimió Aragorn, mirando el bulto en sus brazos con desconcierto.

"¿Ves a alguien más por aquí que parezca dispuesto a encargarse de él? Se te ha encomendado a ti; ahora es tu problema."

Aragorn volvió a gemir. No le gustaba la idea de tener que cuidar de un niño tan pequeño. No es que no le gustaran los niños, sino simplemente que nunca se había imaginado que al finalizar la batalla en el Abismo de Helm tendría que afronatr una nueva batalla, una peor. ¡Él era un guerrero, no un niñero!

Ahora bien, os estaréis preguntando cómo Aragorn logró meterse en este embrollo. Pues eso yo os lo explicaré. Todo comenzó cuando el montaraz, yendo siempre con todas la buenas intenciones del mundo, se fue voluntariamente al refugio de mujeres y niños en las Cavernas Centelleantes para prestar su ayuda como curandero a las heridas. Orcos había logrado irrumpir en el refugio durante la batalla, y algunas mujeres bellas e inocentes habían muerto por ello. Afortunadamente, algunas de ellas no estaban desarmadas, y eran valientes y el instinto maternal dominaba sus acciones, por lo que lograron deshacerse del enemigo sin muchas dificultades.

Allí, en las cavernas, Aragorn había encontrado a una mujer joven malherida, que se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el suelo. Inmediatamente el montaraz había dado gritos de socorro y se apresuró a tomar la mujer en brazos, inspeccionando sus heridas.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer sostenía algo en sus brazos, celosamente protegido en su fuerte abrazo: era un bebé. Justo entonces llegaron las curanderas, acompañadas por dos hombres jóvenes.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?. ¿Dónde está su marido?" - le preguntaron a la mujer. Pero ella no respondió. Se había desmayado.

Los hombres la alzaron cuidadosamente, llevándosela donde pudieran atenderla apropiadamente. Antes de que Aragorn pudiera decir algo al respeto, se encontró sujetando la criatura en su regazo.

"Sosténgalo un momento." - le habían dicho. Y Aragorn así había hecho, sin rechistar. Pero ése _momento_, al parecer, duraba demasiado tiempo.

Aragorn, obedientemente sosteniendo al bebé con mucha cura, creyó que una de las curanderas lo tomaría y se encargaría de él. Por eso mismo se quedó desconcertado cuando vio que todos se marchaban con la madre, dejándole a él y al bebé solos y olvidados ahí atrás.

Pensó que mandarían a alguien para llevarse al pequeño, así que se quedó ahí, quieto, y al cabo de unos minutos, cuando empezaba a impacientarse, comenzó a acunar al bebé y a hablarle dulcemente; porque no sabía que otra cosa mejor podría hacer.

"Bueno, pequeño. Parece que estamos aquí solos tú y yo; tú y el tío Aragorn." - le dijo. Cuando miro a su alrededor y vio que en verdad no había nadie cerca, se volvió al pequeño en sus brazos - "¿Sabes? Creo que se han olvidado de nosotros..."

Entonces Aragorn se preguntó si no se estaba comportando como un tonto. Después de todo, se encontraba sentado en una cueva fría, húmeda y oscura, hablando con un bebé que por supuesto no iba a unirse a la conversación; es más, la hermosa criatura parecía estar dormida profundamente.

"Lo mejor será que vayamos a buscar a tú papá..." - le dijo finalmente, olvidando de nuevo que estaba hablando solo.

Así fue como Aragorn se paseó por todo el Abismo de Helm con el pequeño, buscando a alguien que pudiera encargarse de él, o que le ofreciera la menor ayuda, por pequeña que fuera. Pero todas las mujeres lo echaban o le ignoraban, diciendo que estaban demasiado ocupadas y que ya tenían suficientes preocupaciones. Lo que no era mentida: ninguna mujer en el Abismo de Helm estaba ociosa; curaban a los enfermos, cocinaban para los hambrientos, cuidaban de sus hijos... Aragorn acabó por rendirse; pronto nadie le prestaba atención, y no se molestó en pedir ayuda a los hombres.

Y de éste modo era como se había encontrado con Gandalf. El mago le sonrió largamente.

"Vamos, Aragorn. Algún día no muy lejano vas a ser padre. Esta es una gran ocasión para aprender a cuidar de tus futuros hijos. ¿No querrás que la dama Arwen se encargue de ellos sola?"

Aragorn se sonrojó. Acababa de imaginarse a él y a la bella Arwen sentados muy juntos, contemplando felices a un bebé precioso en su regazo. El pequeño era muy parecido a su madre... y él la había besado apasionadamente, y Arwen le había devuelto el beso con la misma pasión.

Antes que el montaraz pudiera responder, Gandalf le dio un apretón de ánimos en el hombro y se marchó. Pasó un rato hasta que Aragorn volviera a la realidad.

"¿Por qué yo?"

_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Aiya! Por fin he vuelto, y esta semana os ofreceré otro capítulo de "Cazador de Fëar", que ya casi tengo terminado._

_Este fic lo empecé escribir hace mucho tiempo (2 años, creo...) y me he decidido a subirlo. Después de todo, será muy corto. Subiré el próximo capítulo cuando tenga un momento, pero por ahora me centraré en terminar el capítulo 4 de "Cazador de Fëar"._

_Námarië, an sí!_

PS. si a alguien le intersa ver un dibujo slash Legolas/Gimli que hice yo misma, podéis encontrarle en esta dirección: http/


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Legolas y Gimli, ambos acomodados en las camas que se les habían asignado, intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Quién podría ser, que venía a estorbarles a esas horas, en medio de su reposo tras la agotadora batalla? Habían cerrado la puerta bajo llave a propósito.

"Abre tú."

"No, hazlo tú."

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez con mucha más insistencia. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

"¡Gimli!.¡Legolas!.¡Si no me abrís la puerta ahora mismo os arrepentiréis por el resto de vuestras preciosas vidas!"

Legolas y Gimli dieron un salto al reconocer la voz de Aragorn, que a juzgar por el tono de su voz no se encontraba de muy buen humor. El elfo se levantó, corrió a la puerta y la abrió.

"¡Por Elbereth la Bella, Aragorn!.¿Se puede saber que te... qué es ESO?" - exclamó el elfo, dando un salto hacia atrás. Allí, en los brazos de Aragorn y envuelto cuidadosamente en harapos, había un hombrecito muy pequeño, mucho más pequeño que un hobbit, de carita redonda y suave, con una diminuta nariz y una boquita tan pequeña que Legolas dudaba que pudiera gesticular palabras; los ojos estaban cerrados, pero podía verle las manos diminutas, muy arrugadas y desde luego de veían muy frágiles también; casi no tenía cabellos en la cabeza, y los pocos que tenía eran muy rubios.

Aragorn se volvió al elfo, exasperado. "Esto, Legolas, es un bebé." - dijo con sarcasmo. Pero Legolas parecía más confuso aun, y hasta se le veía precavido y cauteloso, como si aquella inocente criatura le diera mala espina. Gimli se había acercado a ellos, y miraba al pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro barbudo.

"¿De dónde lo has sacado, amigo?" - preguntó el enano, echando una ojeada más de cerca al bebé.

"Es una larga historia." - suspiró Aragorn, sentándose en un sillón, procurando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera despertar al bebé. - "Me alegro de haberos encontrado aquí," - dijo, tras comprobar que el pequeño seguía profundamente dormido - "Tengo que ir a buscar algunas cosas para el niño. Legolas, tómalo y cuida de él hasta que yo vuelva.

De repente, Legolas pareció alarmarse. Es más, Aragorn y Gimli jurarían que vieron una luz de pánico en los ojos del elfo. Se echó atrás como acobardado.

"¡No! No podría...!

"¿Y por qué no?" - le preguntó Aragorn, sorprendido ante la reacción de su amigo. Legolas miraba al pequeño con inquietud en esos ojos azules.

"¿Y si...?.¿Y si se rompe?" - farfulló el elfo. Por gran vergüenza suya, Aragorn y Gimli se echaron a reír. Legolas bajó la mirada, sintiendo el calor subirle a la cara y llegarle a las orejas picudas.

"¿Romperse? No digas tonterías, Legolas... Anda, cógelo." - dijo Aragorn entre carcajadas, poniéndose en pie y haciendo ademán de entregarle el bebé. Pero el elfo, testarudamente, se apartó más, negando con la cabeza.

"Oh, por el martillo y las tenazas, dámelo a mí, Aragorn." - exasperó el enano, alargando sus brazos hacia el pequeño. Aragorn se lo entregó cuidadosamente.

"Volveré enseguida." - dijo en montaraz antes de salir y cerrar la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido.

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Vaya! recibí muchos reviews por un primer capítulo Muchas gracias a littleVampi, Athena Hiwlva, Rakkie.Tolkien, Lalwen Tinúviel, Kagome-Black, Ely, Sonia11, kalid, Usagi-cha, Davinci y VaniaHepskins!


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de la autora: Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews! Usagi-cha, Lalwen Tinúviel, VaniaHepskins, Jawg, Kagome-Black, kidCat y Lara! Un abrazo para todas! XD

Me voy de viaje este fin de semana, pero espero que el mes que viene pueda centrarme más en mis otros fics.

**Capítulo 3**

Legolas observaba con los ojos muy abiertos al enano y a la nueva criatura. Gimli se había sentado sobre la cama con el bebé en sus brazos, la cabecita recostada contra su pecho. Desde que Aragorn había salido, Legolas les había estado observando con mudo asombro, pero sin atreverse a acercarse un poco más para mirarlos de cerca, guardando su distancia. Hasta que Gimli alzó los ojos y le llamó en un susurro, para no despertar al pequeño que dormía profundamente.

"Ven aquí, elfo. Siéntate a mi lado."

Al principio Legolas iba a protestar y ha quedarse en su sitio, pero la curiosidad lo venció: quería ver a aquella extraña criatura de más cerca. Casi tentativamente, Legolas se acercó y se acomodó al lado de Gimli, sobre la cama. Mirando por encima del hombro del enano, observó al bebé, aunque no podía ver mucho de él pues estaba bien envuelto en una manta. Sólo el pequeño rostro, relajado en un dulce sueño, asomaba entre los harapos.

Gimli sostenía y acunaba al bebé con mucha cura y talento, como si lo hubiera echo antes muchas veces. El pequeño parecía muy cómodo y contento en sus brazos.

"Cualquiera diría que nunca antes habías visto a un bebé." - dijo Gimli mirando a Legolas con una feliz sonrisa. Legolas observó que los ojos del enano brillaban con una calidez que no había visto antes. Ni siquiera en presencia de la Dama Galadriel.

Legolas se encogió de hombros. "Será porque nunca antes había visto a un bebé, Gimli." - respondió el elfo como si aquello no tuviera ninguna importancia.

"¿Qué?" - balbuceó el enano, incrédulo.

"En mi hogar no ha habido nuevos retoños desde hace muchos años, Gimli. En realidad, yo soy contado entre los más jóvenes."

"¡Pero cómo es eso posible!"

Legolas se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Los elfos siempre hemos deseado concebir nuestros hijos en días de paz..."

Gimli asintió. Entendía a lo que Legolas se refería. Hacía muchos años que el mal se había instalado en el Bosque Negro, y al elfo no le gustaba hablar de ello.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" - le preguntó el elfo.

"¿El qué?"

"Eso. Sostener al bebé con tanta tranquilidad."

Gimli intentó no reír. "No es muy difícil." - dijo con una sonrisa - "Sólo se necesita un poco de práctica. Mi familia es muy numerosa, ¿sabes? Y he sostenido a todos mis hermanos menores y a mis primos."

Por un momento los ojos de Legolas brillaron. "Yo soy hijo único," - dijo, apenado - "Cuánto me gustaría tener una familia numerosa como la tuya."

Gimli decidió rápidamente cambiar de tema para alegrar el ambiente. "¡Pues bien! Esta es tu primera oportunidad de acunar a un bebé. ¡Cógelo!" - le invitó, ofreciéndole el pequeño. Legolas, que en esos últimos minutos había parecido más a gusto en la presencia del niño, volvió a acobardarse.

"No. Parece muy feliz en tus brazos." - dijo, moviendo sus caderas para sentarse ligeramente más lejos de Gimli. El enano resopló.

"Al menos tócalo."

El rostro del elfo se volvió lívido.

"¿Qué te pasa? Tócale. Así. ¿Lo ves? No muerde." - dijo el enano, acariciando las suaves mejillas del pequeño, que se movió suavemente y abrió la boca, bostezando. Cuando se volvió a su amigo, se encontró con una rara expresión en el rostro élfico. Legolas estaba tan blanco que parecía casi enfermizo, como si la aterrara la mera idea de tocar al bebé

"¿De qué tienes miedo, elfo?" - exasperó el enano.

"Yo no tengo miedo." - anunció Legolas fervientemente, pero mirando de reojo al pequeño de un modo poco convencible.

"Entonces tócale."

"Pero y si-- ¿y si se rompe?" - titubeó el elfo.

"¡No me vengas con eso otra vez! No se romperá. Tócale. Y verás como esta echo de un material más sólido de lo que parece."

Legolas tomó una bocanada de aire, como habiendo acabado de hacer una importante decisión y, dudando al principio, acercó una de sus largas manos. Estaba convencido de que le mero contacto de su mano iba a causarle dolor al pequeño, debido a la gran diferencia de tamaño y proporciones que había entre ellos. Se sorprendió cuando el bebé ni se inmutó al hacer contacto su dedo con la mejilla de éste.

"¿Lo ves?" - dijo Gimli - "No ha sido para tanto." - Acercó el bebé hacia Legolas para que le pudiera echar un mejor vistazo, y apartó ligeramente los harapos que lo cubrían.

"¡Tiene dedos en las manos! ¡Y pies!" - exclamó el elfo.

"Pues claro. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Pezuñas?" - rió el enano. El elfo acariciaba ahora el rostro del pequeño, pasando su dedo por la frente, las mejillas y la pequeña nariz. Miraba las manitas del bebé con mudo asombro. Tan pequeñas. Tan arrugadas. Acercó una mano para tomarla cuidadosamente en la suya, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron la suave piel, la mano del pequeño rodeó uno de sus dedos, tomándole suave, pero firmemente. El sorprendido elfo cayó al instante en una profundo lazo con el bebé, pues la Hermosa Gente son dotados de fuertes emociones.

Legolas sonrió por primera vez desde que vio entrar a Aragorn por la puerta con un bulto en sus brazos.

"Ai, qué hermosa criatura. Estoy conmovido, Gimli."

Gimli sonrió. "Yo también."

Hubo un corto silencio.

"Crees que...¿Crees que podría sostenerle?" - titubeó Legolas. Gimli le miró con burlona sorpresa.

"¿Sostenerle?"

"Sí... Acunarlo." - dijo el elfo, bajando la mirada a sus propias manos, un poco sonrojado.

Gimli le miró con seriedad, mientras que en su interior se estaba partiendo de risa. "¿Crees que estás preparado para dar ése gran paso?" - dijo en tono serio, pero con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. - "¿Estás seguro?"

Legolas asintió casi imperceptiblemente, pero alargó sus brazos hacia el bebé, haciéndole saber al enano que quería tomarlo en su regazo.


End file.
